Confession
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Emily Osborn finds out that she is pregnant with Harry. Please read and review!


Author's Note: Please read and review! No flames! Oh, and I also recommend reading my other spider-man fic, The Thought that Counts. Please read and review it too! P.S. I'm no expert when it comes to epilepsy.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…

When the pregnancy test read positive, I almost fainted. I leaned against the bathroom wall and began to cry. I couldn't understand why I was weeping because I had wanted a baby all along despite the risks. They told me that getting pregnant would be risky. I had heard all statistics, all the doctors warnings, everything, but I didn't care. I knew that my epilepsy would complicate things but I wanted a baby. It wasn't just so that Norman could have an heir, it was because I needed someone. I needed a piece of him to stay with me whenever he would spend hours away from home. Sure, I did love marrying someone rich, but the house was lonely and I believed that having a baby around would brighten things up.

Not that long ago, Norman and I had gotten into a huge fight. He accused me of being a "gold digger" and that the only reason why I stayed with him was for his money. I felt hurt. Yes, I loved being rich, but didn't he even consider were I came from? I was nothing but a girl from the Queens living with an alcoholic father and mother, before I met him. I worked at burger joint and was harassed by customers. I always dreamed of marrying rich, and I got my wish.

Sure, maybe in the beginning it was all about the money, but could he blame me?

I got to go to parties that had fancy dinners, rode in limousines, lived in a huge house, buy anything I wanted, and I didn't even have to work! That all changed when I realized how much I really loved him. It wasn't all about the money anymore; it was about the man who would come home and become someone entirely different: a loving husband.

He always made sure to buy me gifts even when there was no special occasion. He would take me out to my favorite restaurant and go on vacations were we could just be alone. He would always told me how much he loved me and how lucky he was to have met someone like me.

As I sat on the floor in the bathroom, with the pregnancy test in my hand, I began to wonder how he would react to the news of my pregnancy. Would he accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose so that a baby would bound me to him forever? We had discussed having a child, but he didn't want me to risk it due to my epilepsy, but I think in reality, he did want a baby as much as I did. I knew that Norman needed an heir to his empire, and this new baby would do just that. Still, I couldn't bear to have to go through another argument with him about being a "gold digger" and him saying that I had tricked him into getting me pregnant.

On the night that the baby was conceived, I had gone to the bathroom to take my birth control pill while Norman waited for me in our bedroom. Then, I made a startling revelation: I had forgotten to buy more pills. My heart sunk. I didn't know what to do. I knew that if I made love to my husband, I would run the risk of getting pregnant, and we weren't ready to make that next step. I had to talk my doctor first, but I didn't want to say no to Norman. We hadn't been intimate in awhile, and I missed it. I decided to go ahead and make love with him, and I thought that nothing would happen.

He was so gentle with me, and he told me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. When it was all over, I cried. He asked me if he had hurt me, and I said no. I was crying because I was happy; happy that I was in the arms of the love of my life. At the same time, I couldn't help but think if we had made a mistake.

Now, 4 weeks later, I was on the bathroom floor crying. I got up, laid the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and turned to my side. I lifted up my shirt and noticed that my stomach looked a little different. I placed my hand on it, and I felt the tears come again. I began to worry about my baby's health. I was afraid how my epilepsy would affect my baby. I couldn't bear it if my baby ended up getting the disease that I had battled since high school. Even if I was offered an abortion, I just couldn't do it. Norman and I would get through this, and maybe it would bring us closer together.

I then heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Emily, are you okay?" my husband asked.

I straightened up and opened the door. I didn't want to look at him and show him the pain written all over my face.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I looked at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. There was no use in hiding it from him; he would find out soon enough. I took a deep breath.

"Norman…I'm pregnant." I chocked on my own sobs and fell into his arms. I began to cry harder and then he patted me on the back.

"Please don't be angry at me please! I didn't trick you or anything like that! I had ran out of pills, and I couldn't say no to you that night! I didn't want to get you mad!" I couldn't see the look on his face since I was blind by the tears. He lead me into our bedroom and we sat down.

I was still crying until he handed me a tissue.

I managed to say thank you and he hugged me.

"Emily, it's okay. I'm not angry."

I sniffled. "You're not?"

He shook his head.

"Look, I know that recently, things got out of hand, but it's okay now., I can't believe that I'm going to be a father. "

He placed his hand on my belly and stroked it. He developed a look on his face that I hadn't seen we had gotten married: it was the face of true happiness. He kissed my stomach and then he kissed me passionately. When we broke the kiss, he gathered me in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He held my face in his hands and wiped my eyes. I was so happy that he wasn't angry and that he seemed to be a bit optimistic about my pregnancy.

"When are you going to make an appointment?" he asked.

"I think today would be good."

He smiled. "Let me know the day of your appointment because I want to be there."

I perked up a little more. "Really?"

"Of course. And if I have anything going on that day, I'll cancel. I want to be there Emily, I want to see our baby growing inside of you."

I was tempted to ask him if he was worried about how my epilepsy would affect the baby, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I knew that there would be risks, but I was willing to go through the pregnancy and bring our baby into the world with my husband at my side.

I had been seizure free for a year and I knew that I just had to hope that all would be well.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired."

"Do you want to go to bed? I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. You can make the appointment after you wake up."

"Okay." I said. Sleep sounded like a good idea. _I might as well savor it because who knows when I'll get some sleep when the baby arrives!_

He laid me down and he began stroking my hair like he use to whenever I had trouble falling asleep at the hospital due to my seizures. He whispered words of comfort, telling me how happy he was, and how much he loved me.

He then began massaging my back which felt really good. My eyes started getting heavier and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. At that moment, I had never felt so at peace and so happy that I was going to be a mother and that Norman was happy too.

If only things had stayed like that…

A/N: Please read and review! I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
